


Home

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Series: RyuuSou Week 2k18 [5]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Issues, LOTS OF SPOILERS, M/M, Minor Character Death, other characters are mentioned but just briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: On the death anniversary of Satoshi Osaka, Sogo has a lot to share, with Ryuu by his side.Day 5 Prompt: Family (SFW)For RyuuSou Week 2k18





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my day 5 fic for RyuuSou week 2k18. You can see that I have put in lots of spoilers from the main stories as well as the rabbit chats; it is recommended that you read them before checking out this fic. Bonus points if you can pinpoint where they are from.
> 
> I do not own the franchise nor the characters.

“So, this is where your uncle is buried after his death.”

“Yes, Ryuu. Today’s his death anniversary, and I still miss him.”

They were both looking at the grave of Satoshi Osaka, Sogo’s uncle, his main inspiration for who he was today. Even with the fact that the old man was ostracized from the family, Sogo still loved him as a true family member. The excruciating news of Satoshi’s death, the malevolent whispers of karma striking back at him just because he pursued music instead of following the company’s wishes, it was the day that Sogo’s world was crashing down.

It was never easy, having to stray away from his father’s ideals and even dropping out of university, even crashing to someone else's place various times before finally settling home within the IDOLiSH7 dorms. They say that family didn't have to be bound by blood as long as love is apparent, and it was definitely true for Sogo. His groupmates accepted him for who he was, even with walls built between them alongside the staunch craving for spicy food and violence concealed within his measured smile. Over time, the walls crumbled gradually to let them in, more so when Tamaki became his duo partner, a sign that he had grown. Truly, Sogo was lucky.

And also, Ryuu became his beloved, the man whom he wished to stay by his side forever. While it had been awkward between them, with Sogo craving for his lap when drunk during the anniversary party, alongside the fanatic worshiping (much to Tamaki’s chagrin), there were qualities that labeled them as someone worthy of being loved and cherished. Ryuu even suggested that Sogo should face his family once again, the clan who abandoned him.

Tamaki was beyond pissed off at the suggestion, but Sogo stood firm in his resolve and confronted his father. As expected of the pudding lover, it did turn ugly and Sogo showed up at the radio show alone, speaking from the heart. But nonetheless, in the end, Soushi Osaka simply decided to let his son do as he pleased, alongside the bestowing of the check which catapulted TRIGGER into receiving the financial aid.

Truly, a lot had happened for Sogo, and it had transitioned him to who he was at this present time.

The incense was lit, wisps of smoke curling upwards and the scent of lavender wafted the area. Ryuu held the bouquet of hydrangea flowers, symbolizing gratitude, and placed it on the bottom, partially concealing the engraved name of Satoshi Osaka.

The prayers were bestowed silently, and then, Sogo was the one speaking first towards his uncle.

“I wish you could hear the first song that I wrote in years.”

He was referring to Dear Butterfly, a popular MEZZO song. It was an accomplishment that he would never forget.

“Plus, I made good friends now, those who supported me for my passion. And I have a boyfriend, someone whom I idolized for a long time. He has a good body, his voice is mesmerizing and-”

Sogo caught himself and blushed deeply. He imagined his uncle being chill when it came down to his relationship, but still, it embarrassed the fair-haired man to death. Ryuu was also feeling the same way.

“His marketed image as an erotic beast aside, he would make a good husband. His home-cooked meals are delicious and he knows housework. Simply put, he makes me feel right at home."

Ryuu’s hand settled on Sogo’s shoulder, an indication that it was the brunet’s turn to insinuate something. His golden yellow irises were resolute.

“I'll make sure that your nephew is safe and happy with me around. That is an oath I will keep.”

And there was a gentle breeze caressing them both, startling Sogo with his mouth open. It may mean that his uncle believed every narration bestowed to his grave. He smiled, tears brimming under his lilac eyes, and nodded.

“Thank you for listening to us, Uncle.”

“Sou-chan, Ryuu-aniki, there you are,” Tamaki showed up when the speech was done, looking nonchalant with his hands inside the pants pockets. He had no cup of pudding with him since Iori told him that it was a must to respect the dead and eating at the cemetery would be a sign of disrespect. “Ten-Ten and Iorin had found a bus to ride home and it will be best that you tag along with us.”

Sogo nodded, wiping the tears away with the back of his own hand, with Ryuu gently moving his hand away. They gazed at each other, a silent form of communication before they both faced the blue-haired boy.

“Take us to the bus, Tamaki-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2 more days before the RyuuSou week is over. Feel free to leave a kudos and comment if you like this fic.


End file.
